


Pack Bonding

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [88]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: The meeting with Ana, Percy and Bella! Lots of topics covered in this one!
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richards
Series: Owari Magica [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Pack Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Total: 9911  
> Beetle/Ana: 2998 words at 1500 +1450 +50 = 3000pts  
> Bun/Percy: 2816 words at 1410 +1400 = 2810pts  
> Luna/Bella 4097 words  
> A Run in Mission nets Ana only   
> 5 EXP

Belladona sat in her main floor bedroom playing final fantasy seven on her switch. She really wanted to finish the game again before she started the remake. She hummed along to the music as she played. Her mind wondered back to the battle she had watched yesterday. Vondila was starting to lose her edge and that was just so fun to watch, but her magic was still on point. That witch wasn't even that hard more of a pain. She paused and started to stretch. She needed to walk around for a bit even if was just in the house she could feel crapping coming on if she sat there any longer. Turning of the game she got up and left her room. She had the house to herself that day. The staff had been in early to clean. She started pacing the space on the main floor not ducking into any room but passing the doors. She couldn't call it a hallway being so big but thats the only name she could ever think for it.

Percy had the battle yesterday on his mind, offering Ana a smile. Eb was curled around his shoulders again today, directing them to... Belladonna's house. It was huge, in the same neighborhood as his. He whistled in surprise as he looked it over. "Whoa. Are you ready for this, Ana?"

"As I'll ever be." Ana rubbed her arm, ignoring the incubator as much as she could while they followed his instructions. She glances up at the house.

"I knew she was... rich, but this is excessive."

Belladona paced around working out the kink in her leg. She stretched her arms out and sighed later she might go for a walk. Maybe swing by Percy's she wanted to talk to him about well everything and she also needed to find and talk to this Luis person.

Percy blew out a breath and glanced at Ana before shrugging, dislodging the incubator. "Thank you Eb, see you later. Go bug Aeron." He waited until the furry body was gone this time. "Well, no time like the present." He walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"'Go bug Aeron'?" Ana raised her eyebrows at him.

"Why would you tell him to do that?" She crossed her arms, waiting uncomforably for the Vet to answer. She was getting nervous, it was ridiculous

Belladona stopped mid step and looked at the door annoyed. Who the hell would be knocking on her door? Was it Sierra again? Or did Aeron ask the incubators for her address. Sighing she opened the door and was shocked to see Mariana and Percy. Right Ophelia had warned her about their plan to talk to her. "Hello Percy," She smiled at him and then looked at the candy magi and tried to stop her smile from falling to much. "Mariana. What can I do for the two of you?" She wasn't going to spill the beans that Ophelia had told her that would be bad. Ruin her little spy.

Percy stepped up into the doorway to press a peck against Belladonna's cheek before sliding into the house. He whistled again. "Beautiful house." Percy looked back to Belladonna as he finished speaking, offering her a smile. "C'mon. Let's have a talk. Maybe we can get some takeout."

"We're not here to be hostile." Ana managed not to growl the words, and rubs her arm again.

"I... We'd just like to hear your side of things, talk stuff out."

Belladona flushed at the kiss from Percy. God this boy made her insides feel fuzzy. Take out sounded nice. "Yeah of course come in. We can get something delivered my treat." She backed away from the door a bit to let the candy magi in. "Want do you want?" She pulled out her phone and opened the delivery app she had. "Once it's ordered we can go talk in the study till food gets here." She added.

Percy felt relieved. Belladonna didn't like Ana, but with him here things were fine. Part of him could almost see a precarious balance between the two... His best friend and the girl who'd reluctantly agreed to let her live. Or something like that. "Pizza? Something cheesy." He clapped his hands. "I'm starving."

"I've got enough snacks to sink a ship." Ana gives Percy a half-hearted smile, and plucks a stick of caramel from behind her back, chewing on it without a thought.

"Pizza's good, I don't really like any toppings, but I'll eat whatever."

Belladona smirked wanting to make comment about something that could satisfy Percy but she didn't not with the other magi here. She typed in her favorite pizza place in and ordered three pizzas two cheese and a meat lovers. "Okay ordered will be here in thirty minutes." She explained and started walking the the first door left of the front door. "We can talk in here till pizza is here." It was a study with four white chairs and several large book shelves covered in books. There was a bunch of plants around every window as well. "Take a seat." She walked further into the room and waited for the others to sit first before she did.

Percy couldn't help but whistle again as he went into the room. This house was so nice, it felt like he was in an unlimited money version of the sims. He picked one of the chairs, shifting so he could put his feet across the space and prop them up on the opposite one. Maybe it forced the girls to look at each other, but it also forced them both to be in ear-tugging grip of his. If he was supposed to be the middle ground here, it made sense, right?

Ana picks the seat on Percy's right, crossing her ankles daintily.

"Do you wanna start, Lobita? Nobody's heard your side of things."

Belladona to the seat to Percy's left. She crossed her bad leg over her good leg. "Lobita? Really thought you were here for a peaceful chat." She had taken Spanish in school and one of her foster siblings was fluent in it so she knew all the swears. She smiled as sweetly as she could at Mariana.

Percy clucked his tongue at her. "Chill. We're all good. I mean, you have the floor anyways, so." Percy crossed his arms in his relaxed slouch in the chair. "Talk to me. I wanna know everything."

"I said I'd listen, not that I'd be nice. I thought you didn't like how sweet I look anyway?" Ana huffed.

Belladona rolled her eyes. Being rude to some that bought you food was a great way for them to open up. She looked at Percy. "Well might as well know what the Morson twins have said so I don't repeat anything." They knew her wish and that she was wealthy. But she never got close to Vondila and her attempts to get close to Salem ended badly.

Percy leaned forwards. "I don't care if you repeat anything, you'll say it better than they did. It's not their life, it's yours. Yeah?" He offered her an encouraging smile. Despite everything, the fluttering feeling was still in his chest.

Ana reached over to pinch Percy's ear.

"Keep your head, hermano." She shook her head.

"They haven't said much. Just that you're here to attack them. Break up the group we formed. They didn't really think explaining everything was necessary. You were already threatening."

Belladona huffed about the twins. They really were dense weren't they. "Might as well start from the beginning. I was sick for years with three autoimmune diseases. I was in and out of hospitals all the time. Then I met Eb he offered me what he offers everyone and I made a wish. Wished that I wasn't sick and never could get sick again. The doctors were shocked by the sudden remission but I didn't care I was free." She explained playing with a bit of her hair. "Vondila had been a magi for two years at that point and was well known as the mage that started more fights then anyone." She figured the twins weren't 100% transparent about their past. She took a pause and waited to see if either of them had a comment or question.

Percy nodded at the sound of that. Von was a bit trigger happy... Not that he had any room to talk, but still. "Yeah?" He offered, giving her room to continue.

Ana hummed.

"She was pretty rough around the edges when Ness and I met her..." she trailed off, glancing at Bella.

Belladona nodded. "So I started getting close to Salem and then one day Vondila attacked me tell me to back off from her sister. Salem never said anything to me about a problem but Vondila saw one." She really hated talking about it. Maybe she did go a little beyond but they never wanted to talk to her about it and just attacked her. "Promised her would leave Salem alone. Didn't go to the store unless I knew a vet was there." She sounded board talking about the past. It was boring really. "But that didn't stop Vondila from trying to get rid of me. She did a lot though to get others hurt or wouldn't let a medic heal her and then we had to deal with Salem afterwards." She sighed not really wanting to get into the next part so she took a breather let everything settle in for them.

Percy nodded. He was glad that he'd missed that portion of the group. He wasn't sure he'd have been able to handle it. "Yeah?"

"They've always been protective of one another." Ana's frown deepened.

"Salem made it sound, a little, like you wouldn't take no for an answer. But she was vague about it, and nobody really paid attention to that. It... wouldn't surprise me if she was exaggerating." Ana wasn't likely to ever think of Bella as a friend- that ship has sailed- but... she didn't want to be enemies, either. She wanted what Percy wanted- no fighting, just a big family, friends...

Belladona rolled her eyes, is that the twin's point of view of things? "She never said no if she had I would have backed off." She was stalling now wasn't she. "Then walpurgisnacht happened. It was a mess we had a day to prep for it and thats it. So many died during that or soon despaired. I was a vet by that point so I had to watch out for the new magi. All vets did. Some of us were given those similar to our first class. Vondila and I were those ones. I had to keep an eye out on all new medics. They were to stay back and not try anything stupid. Von on the other hand sent her little group to their deaths. She got them to clump together so she and some other vets could attack the witch without it attacking them. Those that were distractions were killed in one swift movement. I tried to protect someone and that when I took the blunt of an attack to my leg destroying it beyond repair." She waved the prosthetic. "She saw this and could have helped me get out to the edge but did nothing to help. She left me to die. If it weren't for another magi I would have. They helped me up and took me to the closest hospital. After that my parents and moved out of town for my recovery. I come back and the only magi left from before was Vondila and now she's trying to play hero?" Belladona hated her so much.

"For someone that always spouted she didn't need any help to someone trying to get help from every magi that breaths. I was always willing to give those who were new a chance to prove they can survive weird cryptic tests were common. Could you fight despair and grief then you had a higher chance of living. We live in a system that's survival of the fittest and those that aren't fit turn into witches." She explained. So much had changed in time but really all Vondila did was weaken the current magi.

Percy felt his heart drop as he listened. No wonder she wasn't a fan of the twins. He didn't know what to say, so he just swallowed, fiddling with his fingers and waiting.

"I think... Vondila's change might have been Ness and I's fault. She's gotten soft with us here having hope, believing we could do good. If I'd have gotten those tests you'd left us when I first joined, I don't think I'd have made it to Percy's joining, let alone now. Vondila has been forced to recognize she wasn't happy with just Salem, and now... she can't take any of us getting hurt. She's made it sound like your letters are a new trick she's never seen before. Have they always been the form the test takes, or...?"

Belladona shrugged. "Nope my test was to see if poison would effect me or not. Turns out it doesn't. No idea what Von's was. It was done by a few magi that had been around a while. I didn't do many just cause it could have caused problems for my parents more then anything." She explained. "When I was recovering I had to pay magi to get me grief seeds. Most I found weren't strong enough so I started testing them before they got the first half of the payment. I knew I was strong enough but I needed to get grief seeds anyway for the normal slow increase of grief." Going into detail of that time was a pain. "Outside of Seaford magi are far worse. If they live long enough they become territorial with what you all called the sanctuary is the only reason magi are more willing to work together." She paused for a second. "Vondila has gone soft but she doesn't seem willing to fight for what she cares about. She sent you two. I don't mind but for someone that tries to be a leader and bring hope she doesn't do a good job. She attacked me, which I was expecting, she hasn't tried to say a word to me. If she really wanted to settle this without blood then she should talk to me personally." Likely hood of the twins talking to her was slim. Her forgiving them was even slimmer. She stopped Ophelia to grow, she must have some potential with advanced magic due to her waste of a wish, Sierra was yelled at and told she was wrong when in fact Von was a hypocrite.

Tests... being left on her own... Percy covered his mouth. He didn't like that. "Fuck. And I mean this firmly, fuck."

Mariana ran a hand down her face.

"It was my idea to send Percititititito and I. Von wanted to bring everyone and have a confrontation, but... I think that would have just made you get defensive, and started a fight." Ana glanced away.

"I don't like that she's been keeping her past to herself, like this, but that doesn't mean she <em>hasn't</em> changed. I don't doubt she's not willing to apologize to you, though. But... is an apology even something you want?"

Belladona thought it over what did she want for Vondila. Her grief seed, an apology not really. "The fact you didn't want a fight Mariana is commendable, not everything needs to be head on. I've made that clear. I may have been cryptic but anyone that has asked me a question I have answered." Maybe a few lies sprinkled through. "Vondila has taken her only support and forced it on to others. What if someone doesn't want to help her stay a float? Why should they? Vondila and I have similar goals we both want to survive I want grief seeds and for that magi need to fall. The weak wont make it through to a vet, why suffer longer then needed? Vondila wants others to take her suffering on. She used to do that to Salem now she's doing it to every magi in Seaford."

Percy bit his lip and sat up, letting his feet fall to the floor between them.. "I- I'm not saying every magi needs to make it. People will fall. But... can't Seaford be the one good place left? Von is trying to make everyone have this false sense of security, but the way you want things to be isn't sustainable. Pushing someone to the edge just puts more of a price on your own head, Bella. Half the magi want your head, and I don't want to see that happen." He looked over to her. "What do you want m- us to do? There's a big difference between lone wolves and a pack of sheep, but neither are gonna get anyone far." He looked to Ana then. "What's the right thing to do?"

"We make a pack of wolves. Lone wolves are a myth." Mariana sat up straighter.

"I never said I wanted to be a bunch of sheep cowering in Seaford waiting for the next catastrophic witch to come and wipe us out again. I just want us to stop fighting. I want us to be able to live, fight, <em>exist</em> here without being treated like children. Leaving cryptic notes designed to freak people out only works if your goal is to alienate and upset them, to pick a fight. If we want everyone to get along, we have to be open and honest about what we need to do. Von will listen to our verdict. Percitito. All we have to do is come up with a plan." She looks at Bella.

"Does that work for you?

Belladona thought it over. A pack of wolves make Seaford the last good place. Is that even possible? It wasn't that great before so how could it be that great. The only thing Seaford had that other cities didn't was the sanctuary. "Well I might be willing to back down for the right plan." She already had four magi she wouldn't go after and a potential fifth magi. That would make everything else a pain. "A pack of wolves is harder to keep together though, and Vondila is no pack leader." She was in no way going to step down unless Vondila did the same. She tried to act all high and mighty but she wasn't.

Percy bit his lip. "We were setting things up so that Nessa and Ana could take the reigns, but I'm not sure that would work here. No one listens to Ana, but then when she finally gets through they act like they're so happy to hear it. It's making me wanna tear my damn hair out. And Nessa... She's stuck to the same train of thought that Von is. So I don't know what to do about that. But Sierra, she's on my side. And Ophelia's not stupid." He made sure not to look at either of them when he said it, hoping Bella realized he understood, hoping Ana didn't catch that he knew something. "And Aeron's just scared and lonely. And Eva's a good kid, smart. I don't know Chance, and Chara's on Von and Nessa's side. Yeah?"

"...Von's all but ready to die, we had to convince her to accept that we would be a team of leaders, instead of Ness, with Percy and I as generals. Ness isn't fit to lead, she's too reliant on Salem and Von's instructions and doesn't have the head to pick out a good strategy for battle, let alone organizing a group like this. Chance wants to be part of the group, she's lonely too. Chara... is easily convinced of many things, and I'll admit when I spoke to her I was frustrated with everything and didn't paint you in a positive light." Ana paused.

"About that. I... am sorry I shot you, I panicked. I was already not doing great, with the everything, and I. I fucking hate nurses, and needles, and everything about your uniform just... you know what it looks like!"

Belladona got that Vanessa in no way could be a leader she was easy to mess with. Herself was a bad leader nor did she want to be a leader. "Percy might be able to do it. Ophelia would need to learn the more advance part of magic and I feel like Von wont teach her." She was willing to only so Ophelia could be somewhat useful. "Avril is MIA. Chance has luck sure but that wont transfer to others. Sierra would be able to think outside of normal without fear. Aeron isn't the brightest. Chara seems to take everything personally, really so what if you didn't hit a witch that time. Well Eva her wish could be a problem." She sighed and sat back looking at them. She was shocked that Mariana apologized for shooting her. She started to laugh. "I hate it. Why do I get the nurse aesthetic? Like my weapons are fine but that outfit uggg... It's changed and it somehow got worse." She smiled wide. So she didn't like hospitals either. "Trust me I didn't take you shooting me personal just figured that-" She waved her hand. "-freaked you out."

Percy hummed. "I'm not even sure if I like the nurse thing or hate it. I think i really like the skirt, but <em>fuck doctors.</em> Maybe I just like seeing you in the skirt?" He glanced at Bella. "But backtrack for a second- are you saying that I'm leader material? I'm.... What?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly and you didn't deserve to hurt." Ana sighed. She pointed at Bella. "I think this is the first time I've ever agreed with you." She looks at Percy.

"I know you're not ready, and I can hold down the fort until you are, but I think you'd make an amazing leader, hermano. You can make anyone agree with and like you if they give you the chance to. You're so good."

Belladona smiled at the comment about the skirt. "You know snac I have some skirts that are similar without the medical vibe, and didn't we agree to some cherries a while back?" She leaned over to Percy and took his hand. "And I do think you could be a leader." She took his hand and pressed a kiss on the back of it.

Percy felt his face getting red, his own lips barely parting. "Ch-cherries..." he remembers something like that through the part where his brain is short circuiting. "Fuck. Uh. That's not fair Bella..."

Mariana gags a little.

"You can do that when I'm <em>not</em> here!" She wrinkles her nose.

"Let's focus on setting up a plan. Once that's done I can leave and you two can be mushy or gross or whatever."

Belladona smiled and pulled away. "There is one thing. I hate being called Bella. To many nurses and doctors would only call me that. I'm fine with other nicknames though." She explained, that needed to get out there before it really got to her. "And fine we can wait till later to have fun." She leaned over again and said softer. "I have cherries and you have that whip." She grinned like mad. "Now what kinda plan did you have in mind Mariana?" She pulled away from Percy to get back to things.

Whip... she had been in Maeve's labyrinth. She'd seen that shitshow of a battle. She saw him scrambling to do something, anything while magi fell apart all around him. And they still thought he was worth becoming a leader? His cheeks got even redder, and he pulled his sleeves over his hands to hide his face and try to control his breathing. Why was this so difficult? Why couldn't he keep his head on straight around her? He wasn't cut out to be anything other than a second in command, so why were they acting like he was?

"Hey, hey, Percititititititititititititito, it's okay. Breathe, hermanititititito, we've got you. What's wrong?" Ana touched his cheek, glancing at Bella in concern before focusing back on Percy.

"Talk to me."

Belladona was worried about Percy's reaction. Had she gone to far. She sat her hand on his shoulder. "Percy it's okay. I'm sorry if I took things to far." Her voice was soft at the later part. She didn't say sorry normally for her actions but Percy was different, he was special to her.

Percy backed away from both of their touches. "I'm- I'm not upset- I'm just fucking confused. What do you even mean about me being a good leader? I can't even figure out my romantic feelings, let alone get Nessa to stop thinking I have two heads and would sell her firstborn kid to satan for a corn chip. Or- or I don't know. I can't think of anything better, but I don't think I'm last-resort quality!" He pressed his hands to his face and groaned. "I'm not that good at this. I'm not- I don't even know what to say."

"I just said what I see in you. But I'm not really surprised you didn't hear a word." Ana huffed.

"Listen to me this time, then. You are charismatic. You can convince anyone to listen to you, once they give you the chance. You command respect during a fight. Everyone knows you're capable. You can call the shots strategically. You are caring. You're so good."

Belladona was out of her comfort zone with this but she was willing to try for Percy. "You think outside the box and are willing to listen. In all my years I have never seen some eat a witch thats the kinda thing I want to see in a leader." She thought it over. "Did that make sense even?" She muttered to herself not sure about it.

Percy glanced between them, then ran a hand through his hair. "I... if you think I can do it, I'll try. I'm still not convinced but... I see all the negative parts of me. I see all the... the things I've been doing, and it feels like I'm just going through objectives sometimes. And I know I'm trying to help people, but they don't seem to like me for longer than the conversation at hand. I just... I'm not sure I'll be good at it, but I'm not going to argue." He sighs. "And I think the pizza guy is here." With that, the buzzer rings. He'd seen the car roll up while they spoke.

Ana huffs, and runs her fingers through his hair.

"You don't have to be perfect. And you won't be alone, I told Von and I'll tell you, you've got me, and you clearly have Lobitititita here, and you have Juanlu and Azucar and Conejita, too. Everyone else will fall in line."

Belladona looked at Mariana that name was sticking wasn't it, but she made it cute. Why? She got up and walked to the door before leave she looked over and said. "We should move to the dinning room, my maid will kill me if I eat in here." Then she left to get the pizza. How was a small woman more scary to her then a witch? She will never know but she did as much as she could not piss her off. Taking the three pizza's from the delivery guy she waited for the others to come. She had payed over the phone so all she needed was the 'za.

Percy pushed out of the seat, stretching and trying not to feel self conscious. Everything with Bella- no, not Bella, maybe Donna?- had been sneaking around and secret deals and kisses, and now? Now he felt uncertain. Wasn't almost breaking down over self-serving purposes worse? He shook his head and followed after her. He needed to focus on the actual issues here, not this new thing that'd been presented.

Ana followed after, plucking a small bag of Circus Peanuts from her hoodie pocket and poking Percy lightly in the arm.

"You think these'd go good with Pizza?"

Belladona saw them come out of the study and walked across the hall to an opening. "Dinning room or kitchen bar?" She asked. Not really caring which. The table was big but fancy but the kitchen was more homey. Both had more then enough space. Seating for up to ten in either room.

Percy snorted at the sight of the candy peanuts. "Oh my god... yes." They came out then, and he glanced between the two options. "Uh... kitchen?"

Ana nods.

"Kitchen." She opens the bag to stick one of the marshmallows into her mouth, offering the bag to Belladona.

"Peanut?"

Belladona walked into the large kitchen. It look liked a pro-chief owned it or it was a set for a cooking show. Everything was high end and a combination of nice cool grays. The only thing that tipped you off that someone used this all the time was the cork board covered in notes with date, names and photos. Every child her parents had fostered over the years had their picture on the wall and when their birth date was. She sat the pizza down and turned and took the marshmallow. "Thanks sweets." Not the best nickname. "What do you want to drink? I got almost everything. She walked over to the large fridge and opened a outer door that was clear. Inside was just different drinks. She ate the candy as she grabbed herself a coke.

Percy whistled and snagged a dr. pepper for himself before he settled into the seat. "Have I mentioned how nice your house is yet?"

Ana hummed.

"Get me a Doc too Percititititititito?" Ana asked, and popped another peanut into her mouth.

"This is the most expensive place I have ever been to."

Belladona snorted. "Thanks snac." She walks over and sits down. "Its like ten million or something." She commented and took a slice of meat lovers pizza and started eating. After a few bites she asked. "So what grand idea do you have to make Seaford a wolf pack?" She looked at Mariana.

Percy passed Ana the drink. "And, before we get into that, Donna or Bebe? I need something that won't make you uncomfortable, and I can't think of any other good nicknames. Donny just sounds like you're some kind of mafioso."

Ana hummed. She was using Donny from now on. She thinks, about how to phrase her want.

"I think we should be up front to everyone. We've been pushing group unity. We've been honest, now, about what happens when you despair. Now, we be honest about what we need to do in case something comes. We be honest about what kind of magi are out there. We be honest about what needs to happen to be successful as magi. Certain people aren't cut out for this, and while I don't want to hurt anyone... you have to crack a few eggs to make a pie."

Belladona hummed. Donna was okay, bebe was cute and donny held a power to it. "Bebe is cute." She answered. So they really trying to be up front about everything. "We need grief seeds and we either let some magi despair or a familiar eats a few people. A magi signed up for this even if we don't know everything. Some randos didn't. Your right that not everyone is made for this but that doesn't mean they should be dragged through all this longer then they need to. Someone that has no self confidence or has any mental illness before a wish wont last long, but someone with a bit of self confidence can last longer." She started being a magi with a low confidence but that was able to grow with time. Another kid around the same time made a contract and despaired a lot faster due to no confidence. "And not everyone wants the high level of unity some just want to fight with each and show up to the odd social gathering. Others can get twisted by hard and fast rules of unity." She took another bite. "Really some magi are just meant to be witches sooner then others. That just means others are given a better chance at survival. One day even I won't be strong enough and turn but I will fight for that not to happen as long as possible. That the thing how much energy are you willing to waste keeping someone from despairing that doesn't have the energy to stop it themselves?" She knew people with mental illness were a different ball ground but not focus on the nitty gritty of it all.

Percy hummed. "I think if I ever get to that point, I'll just eat my soul gem. I'd rather just be dead than give anyone the satisfaction of an encore. I'm not planning on dying, but," He flashed them both a grin. "Just in case. If I see it about to turn into a grief seed, or... or something, I won't let anyone suffer. But that's not the point." He shook his head. "Not important, y'know. My only concern is that due to what we have right now, sowing the seeds that we're just waiting for them to fall... Might upset some magi and make them turn on us. Nessa's whole problem with me, other than my refusal to publicly say I hate you," He glanced at Belladonna as he said it. "Is that she thinks I'm playing god and picking and choosing who lives. It's not true, though. I'm not... We're not picking and choosing, it's just knowing when to fold. Better to lose a round than the whole game. I don't know how to say it right, but if the threat of having to do some big fight against you is gone, I think it'll be easier on everyone." He sighed. "But then there's the fact... You and Von can't work together. Or, like you said, you won't step down til she does."

Ana didn't respond for a moment, thinking about what her gem looked like when she'd check on it on her own, and how it would darken each time she did. She probably wasn't cut out to last much longer, but... she would stick it out for as long as she needed to, to keep the peace.

"Easy enough. We tell Von to step down, Percitito. She told us she'd listen to our insight one we had this conversation with Donny, and we're going to have to be up front with her if we're going to get anything done. Telling the kids that they won't last long won't go over well, but... we can figure out how to phrase that conversation when we need to have it. We just have to make our stance on this issue clear- we are not going to fight Donny, and we're not going to break up the group or edge anyone into despair, either. We're here to survive. We work together for a goal. Over time, those who aren't cut out to do that will weed themselves out."

Belladona hummed. That sounded better then anything, though watching the weak ones fall under her did sound fun. But what ever. She had Percy now. "They all know about the fact they'll turn into witches so its probably on all their minds already. And yeah Von and I don't work well together. I healed her twice and that's it." She only healed her the second time because she wanted to watch Von struggle with the lose of her arm. "Vanessa confronted me, lied to me and then threatened my parents. That's low, I would never bring in a magi's family into all this." She was still pissed at that. She understood how much family can mean, and taking that away would be useful but that was to much for her. She would never touch a non-magi.

Percy's eyes widened. "She did fucking what? And- she had the audacity to act like I'm the bad guy?" He had to cross his arms and dig his nails into the skin to keep himself steady. "Fuck. Fuck that shit. No. I can't stand my parents but..." He couldn't think about what he'd do if something happened to them. No, no. He shook his head. "No."

Mariana's mind flashed to Luis, as she stood up, anger coursing through her.

"She did <em><b>WHAT?</b></em>" Her body shook with- with rage, pain, frustration- and she turned away from the other two, her frustration with her girlfriend's actions mounting as the conversation she, Ness, and Von just had about that confrontation played in her mind.

"She lied to me. Again. I'm going to shoot her. I don't care if I love her, she. She can't say that. She can't do that. Who does that?" She pressed her hands to her mouth, shoulders shaking. Does she even know Vanessa? Every time she thought she did, something proves her wrong...

Belladona wasn't shocked by the reaction but had thought they knew. She didn't know what to say. How do you tell someone hey I also messed with them like made them think all their bonds to people were because of a wish. Might as well tell if they were going to go after Vanessa over this then she didn't want egg on her face at least with Percy, Mariana she didn't care that much about but she was growing on her. "I did bring up the idea I had about her wish that magi are more likely to trust her due to it, like yeah I was pushing that was my point but she went lower then I would go." And seeing there reaction over this she wasn't so sure on that theory anymore.

Percy blinked. "I... Okay, trying to alienate people is what you do. I'm not gonna condone it or like, say that you need to change. That's a you thing and I'm not gonna pass judgement, okay?" Percy gestured at all of her. "But jesus fucking christ. Nessa... if she had problems or if she, you know, was worried, she could talk to literally anyone. Before the sanctuary got trashed, me and her were on the up and up. She's always been close to Von. And, you know," He gestured at the entirety of Ana. "She shouldn't have said that. It's fucked up. I'm sorry, I can't even blame you for being pissed."

"Another lie. She said you didn't say anything that could upset her, but she's been trying to prove I actually care about her and she didn't somehow coerce me into this for weeks. How many times has she lied to me?" Ana's voice got quieter as she spoke, finally cracking on the last word.

"How can I trust her if she doesn't tell me anything?" She pressed her hands more firmly into her face, trying to stop herself from crying. Does she know anything?

Belladona was officially out of her wheel house. She looked at Percy panic was shown on her face something that wasn't common for the cool and collected magi. Mariana was crying Percy was upset. What was she meant to do with this? Pat them on the shoulder saying there there. Give them something to destroy she? She wanted this to stop.

Percy slid out of his stool, rubbing Ana's shoulders and pulling her closer. "Sis, Anititita, c'mon. Look at me. It's okay. It's not your fault- talk to me, I'm... Just focus on me. It's okay. I mean, it's not, it's not okay, but breathe. I've got you."

Mariana broke, and burst into tears into Percy's shoulder, clinging to him as she cried over the love of her life. She'd been so hopeful, when this started, and now... now she knows it will only end in tears. She can't trust Vanessa, anymore. She can't trust Von, either. Not really. The number of lies she's been told has shattered the trust that had weathered being told <em>everything else.</em> Why couldn't she have her cake and eat it, too? What was the point of magic if it doesn't allow for that?

Belladona watched still not sure what to do. Mariana was Percy's friend and she had a deal with Percy that she wouldn't attack Mariana and not it felt like she failed that. Would Percy hate her now? She was 100% out of her element. She just wanted this to stop. She looked at Percy and mouthed. 'What can I do to help?' She was worried for Percy and that wasn't great.

Percy held Ana closer to himself, petting her hair and shushing her gently. He could understand how this looked, but he wasn't upset, he was just worried. Anyone with eyes could tell that this wasn't Bella's fault. He knew she wouldn't lie to him. He feels the shivers in Ana too, how hard the sobs are wracking through her. He's scared. He shakes his head at Belladonna and murmurs apologies to Ana. This wasn't Belladonna's fault. This wasn't something she could have controlled. "I've got you."

"Why don't they trust me?" She whispers, against Percy's shoulder.

"I thought... I thought..." she hiccupped, and clung a little tighter.

"I thought we were a <em>team!</em>"

Belladona just sat there and waited after Percy shook his head. All she could do was watch and wait for things to cool down it seemed.

Percy kissed her forehead. "I get it, I know. They should have trusted you. It's their fault. We are a team, Ana. I've got you."

Ana relaxed. Percy was right. And he was here. She pulled back, wiped her face, and glanced up at Belladona.

"I. I'm sorry, that got the better of me. I'm going to have to talk to Ness about this, when she back in town. Von, too."

Belladona nodded, still not sure what to do or say. "Um yeah it's okay." She rubbed the back of her neck. Why did crying get to her that much? It was that one thing that bothered her with other people.

Percy stepped away from Ana to grab some napkins and run them under the faucet, tipping Ana's chin up to wipe at her cheeks. She hadn't been crying long, but the sensation always cooled him back down. After he was done, he backed up and dropped them in the trash, finally grabbing a slice of pizza for himself. He hadn't realized he was hungry until now.

Ana shoved Percy away as he wiped her face, she didn't need him touching her right now. She slapped her smile on, digging into her hoodie pocket and pulling out a packet of smarties to open and poor into her mouth.

She'd been a bit <em>too</em> honest, there, and it was time to reign <em>that shit</em> back in.

Belladona took her pizza and just started eating. How do you start a conversation back up after that? She hoped Percy could cause she was so far from her element it was crazy.

Percy finished the first piece of pizza in record time, wiping his hands on another napkin and sliding into his stool again. "Okay. So, uh, do we have anything else we need to talk about? On the list of important things?"

Ana pointed at Belladona.

"Some people find it creepy when you leave notes taped to windows or in their house. So you should draft up a blanket apology for that. So that nobody can call foul on working with you for it."

Belladona was annoyed by that. "It was the point to be creepy. But fine I'll think of something." She took a bite of her pizza. "And I wont leave it cryptic so Aeron can understand it as well." That still miffed her off how do you not understand that something bad was going to happen, and it was a clue to what could happen to you. It wasn't her best one but still better then 'the twins are still lying.'

Percy hummed, then winced. "Ah, fuck. I never like, actually pipe in on these, but I have one. What is this. Like, between you and me? What's the goal? Because I have to... Well, uh, confess to Sierra and Luis, too. I'm not going to... dodge the crush on them anymore." He blew out a breath. It was hard to be honest, but he wanted to get that out of the way and have it talked about and over with.

Mariana bit her lip. She glanced to the side, and waited for that one. She couldn't exactly comment- she'd told Percy she thought her little brother liked him, and while she didn't know Sierra very well... she did have a pretty good idea that she liked Percy, too. And well... it was obvious from watching them that Donny and Percy liked each other. So... they would need to talk that out.

Belladona blinked thinking for a moment. "Well I know I like you Percy a lot." Why were these feeling easier to deal with then crying? "And I'm not sure what to call us, if you also want to be with Sierra and Luis I'm okay with that." She liked Sierra somewhat the girl had more spunk and they had similar interests but she had been asked to keep their talk hush hush. "But if thats the case then we should all talk and meet each other right? I'm fine with a poly relationship if thats what you want." She looked at Percy waiting for him to say something.

Percy nodded. "I... is it selfish to say I do? Very much. I like you and I like them and I like not feeling... alone." He rubbed his arm. "And I care about everyone involved. I don't want anything bad to happen. I don't want anything to hurt you, or Sierra and Luis." He smiled. "So, if that's alright, and they don't hate it. Then yeah. But you should probably also talk to Luis at some point on your own. On the other hand though, he is 15 so like," he made a vague hand gesture. "Don't be too heavy or uh, cherries and window seats with him."

Mariana held up her hands in a 'timeout' pose.

"Woah. Woah. Hold up. You <em>are</em> aware that Juan-Luis is my <em>baby brother</em> right? He just turned 15." She tapped fingertips against her palm a few times to emphasize the position.

"I am not going to say that you can't do that, because he's his own person, but <em>how old</em> are you?"

Belladona blinked wait Percy knew she talked to Sierra okay, and Luis was Mariana's little brother. Wow small world. "I turned 18 on the 4th." She understood how this could now be seen as creepy. She didn't want Mariana to lose it again.

Percy glanced between them. He technically didn't know what to say on the subject. He was turning 17 this year, anyways. "I don't think Sierra's birthday has come yet this year, if it helps."

"3 years. That's... not bad. But. Isn't Sierra... fourteen?" Ana frowned.

"I won't say don't- they're not... children, but... things should be talked out properly. I have enough problems getting <em>my</em> girlfriend, who is one year older, to accept my opinions on my sexuality and ability to say yes."

Belladona sighed. "The most I would get with the both of them is romantic till they're 17." She wasn't that type of creep. "And I want to talk things out properly and not end up in a fight like with Von and Salem." She really didn't want to fight Mariana, in reality she didn't want to fight any magi but would if she had to.

Percy nodded. "Besides, Lu and Si can both handle themselves. They're strong and they do what they have to do. I... uh, think I have more problems saying no than either of them."

"I'm not going to fight you like Von did. I know I can be overbearing, but I'm not going to talk over my little brother. It's his life, not mine." Her frown deepened.

"'Problems saying no'? Are you okay, hermano?"

Belladona looked at Percy she understood. "Like you can't say no to little stuff that makes the other happy and that makes you happy." She smiled cause if that was the case she was in the same boat.

He couldnt help the smile on his face at that. She was so cute... "Yeah! And, uh, like, when i get flustered. I get overwhelmed and I don't handle it well. All of this is new to me. I'm not comfortable with, like, my own body and stuff. So... go slow with me, I guess?" He laughed awkwardly, face red.

Ana glanced away, she had a lot of the same issues with touching. She'd never been interested in that stuff, before, and she was largely uninterested now. Honestly... she wasn't sure she was interested. She twisted her ring around her finger, and thought about pulling another candy from her pocket, just to make her brain shut up.

Belladona nodded. "Understandable. I haven't felt whole for sometime." She pointed at her leg. "Just say no and I will stop." She didn't want to push him away and she wanted to know the other two more as well.

Percy nodded. "I'll try. If you see me looking like I'm about to... you know, just give me a minute and let me figure it out." He blew out a breath. "And counterpoint, can I have your number?"

Ana snorted at the subject change, and pulls out a pack of smarties. The British kind, this time. She pops one into her mouth.

Belladona paled a bit. She gave out her number to everyone but Percy, she was stupid. "Yeah of course. Give me your phone." She pulled out her and opened a new contact for the other to fill in.

Percy unlocked it and passed it to her. He was thankful for Ana, this conversation would have been a lot more muddled if he were alone.

Ana waits for a moment, before pouring the rest of the candy into her mouth.

Belladona typed in her name with a bunch diamond and heart emojis and put her number in. "There you go." She handed the phone back.

Percy smiled and sent her a text. "You'll put my name in just as cute?" He confirms.

Ana gags, and coughs up a few smarties that fell down the wrong pipe.

"Of course Pe-" Belladona stopped when Mariana was coughing. "Are you okay?" She really didn't need someone dying in her kitchen.

Percy passed the girl her drink. "Yo, breathe!"

Ana huffs, and takes a swig of her doctor pepper.

"You two can go back to being cute if you want."

Belladona grinned. "Aw you think we're cute." She wanted to tease the other magi just a little.

Percy blushed, fanning his face. "Not that cute..."

"Percititititititititititititito is always cute. And <em>you're</em> cute when you're not being..." Ana thought for a moment.

"Too intense," she decides.

"I have been told I'm a lot." Belladona smiled. This was nice now that the crying was over. Had she really gotten so caught up in trying to live longer she forgot about living? That was ironic. "I won't be cryptic but creepy I can't make any promises. I wanted to be mortician as a kid, so thats were I started."

Percy snorted. "Yeah, that's a pretty good clue to that. But, it'll be okay. Creepy is fine."

"You can be creepy-cute. Like Lydia Deetz, go full goth girl." Ana grinned.

"I always thought the whole... look was cool, but all black always made me feel bad when I'd try to wear it. I think you'd pull it off well."

Belladona smiled. So her weird likes wouldn't be a problem. But her in goth was a no go. "Sorry but goth is not my cupa tea. I like colours far to much." She only owned a few things that were dark or neutral. "Red is more my colour. It brings out my eyes." She tapped under her right eye grinning.

Percy coughed. Red... was a very good color on her. And Ana was just talking like normal. "What about scene? Go, uh, old school?"

"Or Pastel! With pops of red, that'd look sick! Oh my gosh, that sounds so cool!"

"I went through a scene phase its did not work for me. Pastels though I like that idea." Belladona took a drink. "Maybe something with pop of dark green and teal." She grinned at Percy. She wondered what Luis' soul gem would look like.

Percy covered his mouth with one hand, the blush returning. But... he had a feeling he knew what she was saying. "Purple, maybe? Something darker toned."

"Lu's favorite color is royal purple." Ana added, smirking a little.

"I think you'd look really nice in it, actually."

Belladona had an idea, a gift per say. She took mental note of that. "Well thank you. But Percy you would also look good in reds purples and teals." She smiled.

Percy picked up another slide of pizza. "I look good in every color." He waggled his eyebrows. "But I can try to wear them more, if you like."

Ana snorted, and took a slice of pizza herself.

"You should try wearing pink, Jefe."

Taking another slice of pizza her self Belladona smiled. "Something pink with a nice lace that shows off your arms. That sounds tasty what do you think snacc?" She gave him a kio smile.

"White lace or dark lace? I never wear that stuff, I stick to fishnet."

"White would look striking, Percitititito." Ana offered, and took a sip of her doctor pepper.

"White would pop with your hair. And some nice fishnet stockings I would love that." Belladona took a drink. "You'd be a perfectly wrapped up snacc."

Percy thinks on a dime and grabs a paper plate to hold up in front of their faces so Ana can't see, diving in to steal a kiss. It's not as soft as the first had been, he sucks her bottom lip into his mouth and nips at it, hoping Ana doesn't kill him too terribly.

Ana turns her head to the side, and doesn't say anything. They can be cute, once or twice.

Belladona kissed back, it wasn't like their first but the bite was nice. He really could make her brain turn to mush couldn't he.

Percy didn't stay long, pulling back as soon as both their faces were flushed. He set down the plate and nodded. "Sorry, had to." He flashed Ana a smile.

Ana batted gently at his shoulder.

"I appreciate the discretion, Hermanitititito."

Belladona smiled, it was one of those really happy dumb smiles. "You can do that as often as you like."

"I mean, you only had to endure one kiss." Percy joked at Ana, recalling the cheek kiss that had cemented their current friendship. "And... yeah, I'll take you up on that, Bebe." He leaned back in her direction to press a gentle kiss to her cheek. He wasn't planning on doing anything else for the day, just enough to keep the balance of Ana's comfort levels and making his maybe girlfriend smile.

Ana stuck her tongue out.

"That was different. I try not to be too cutesy with Ness in front of you, do the same for me?" She pouts.

Belladona smiled but it turned into a slight pout. "I thought you liked sweets, candy?" That nickname was sticking it seemed. She loved the little kisses from her boyfriend?? Well they haven't gone on a date and she would need to talk to the others as well.

Percy snorted. "Thanks for thinking about me Anititita. I'll keep it mind."

"Sure I do, but he's all salt." She snorted.

Belladona wrapped her arms around Percy. "Then you don't know a high end snac when you see one." She teased. This was nice, just spending time with others. She didn't realize she missed this.

Percy's heart jumped when her arms wound around him. So close... he smiled and leaned into the touch. This was nice. He wanted this, but with Luis and Sierra and... he didn't realize that the pang was there until he thought about them. Either before prom or after, he'd do it. Finally.

Ana huffed.

"You two are too cute for your own good. I'll get cavities, and I've managed to avoid those the whole times I've been magic."

Belladona laughed. "We gave you instant cavities? Well then your teeth will fall out when we're with Sierra and Luis." She joked taking in Percy's smell, she liked Sierra not the same way as Percy but she could see herself with the teal magi. Luis she didn't know but she wanted to.

Percy couldn't help but blush again. "Okay, okay, respecting Ana time. No more talk about Luis."

Ana finished her drink and smirked a little.

"Thank you." She took another bite of pizza.

"Do we need to plan anything else out or are we done being serious for today?"

"Okay I went too far." Belladona responded, she pressed a kiss on Percy's cheek before pulling away. "You need to talk to Von and the others, nothing I can do there." She finished her slice of pizza.

Percy grabbed one last slice of pizza, feeling pretty satisfied for the day. "I think the only thing I have left is to talk to Lu and Si. On the group front..." He looked at Ana. "Should I give Nessa a chance to apologize? I won't do it, but... I feel like I have to talk to her."

"I told her to, when she gets back into town. Made her promise to." Ana admits. She glances away, hands twisting together in her lap as her mind flicks back to her conversation with Ness and Von again.

"We talked about what would happen during the week, among other things."

"Of course." Belladona finished off her drink. She just waited for them to come to some decision about Vanessa.

Percy sighed. "Well, we'll see what happens. After I talk to Lu and Si, I'll talk to you again, Bebe?" He stole a quick hug before he pulled back, sighing. "We'll head out, I'll walk you home?" He directed the second part to Ana.

Ana hummed.

"Works for me, Jefe." She smiles at Belladona.

"Thanks for hearing us out, Lobitititititita."

Belladona hugged Percy back. "Of course. I'll hear from you soon. I should also talk to Luis personally." She pulled away, stood up and stretched.

Percy offered her a wave. "Want us to see ourselves out so you don't have to walk too much?"

Ana hooked her arm through Percy's, and waited for Donny's response. She had a feeling Percy wanted to say something.

Belladona nodded. "Sure. I'll see you both later then." She walked out of the room and made her way to her main floor room.

Percy nodded, and when they got to the entryway, made sure to lock the bottom lock. Better to have her be a little safe. Once outside, he sighed in relief, resting his head on hers. "So.... Anitita."

"Percititito?" Ana tilted her head, eyebrows raised.

"What is it?"

He transformed between steps, then used his free hand to pull his new dagger out. It... He'd discovered it earlier that morning in his room, and the sight of it had made his heart climb up into his throat. It didn't sit well with him. "Uh, this."

Mariana blinked once.

"Oh my. New weapon?" She tilted her head.

"...you're gonna hide it right? Only use it to kill someone who's about to fall?"

Percy couldn't argue with that. He nodded. "Yeah, of course. I just wanted your opinion. It kinda scared me."

Ana nodded.

"I understand. It's a good idea to keep some cards close to your chest, Percititito." She offered him her arm.

"Walk me to your place? I'm not ready to room with the Morsons for the rest for the week yet."

"Gonna sleep over?" He let the transformation fall. "I'm not opposed to it, and we could have dinner with Sierra. Just watch a movie and get takeout."

"Sounds great." She leaned against him lightly.

"Thanks for being here, Jefe."

Percy squeezed her closer. "I've got you, Ana. It's okay. You know I care about you, right?"

"I know." She leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Of course I know."


End file.
